Impossivel te esquecer
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: O que a memória perde o corpo não esquece... perseguida pela lembrança de um sonho no qual um homem fazia amor com ela... um homem idêntico a Sesshoumaru ! contem alguns limoes...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Kagome parou na metade da escada do belo balé. Um sorriso encantador distendia seus lábios e um brilho sonhador e distante alterava a clareza habitual dos inteligentes olhos cinzentos. Tivera aquele sonho novamente na noite anterior, o sonho em que o via. Ele. E dessa vez, tudo havia sido ainda mais delicioso e real que antes. Tão real que...

Vermelha, sentiu novamente o prazer aquecendo o cor po. Na noite anterior, quando ele a abraçara e acariciara... Um violento arrepio a sacudiu e ela subiu os últimos degraus correndo.

Dispunha de uma hora para preparar-se antes de ir buscar Sango e o marido. Os três sairiam para uma refeição especial de comemoração, e era nisso que devia pensar, não em um homem maravilhoso criado por sua imaginação, por seus sonhos... por sua carência.

Para uma mulher de vinte e três anos sem nenhum amante, a intensidade e a nitidez dos sonhos eróticos envolvendo o homem que passara a chamar de amante perfeito e alma gêmea eram surpreendentes. Seria um sinal da falta de companhia masculina, ou uma indicação do poder de sua imaginação? Não conhecia a resposta. Tudo que sabia era que desde o primeiro sonho, nenhum outro homem conseguira tocar suas emoções.

Estava ansiosa pela noite com os amigos. Afinal, Sango não era apenas sua amiga mais próxima e uma espécie de mãe substituta; também era a médica que salvara sua vida quando outros menos determinados e atentos afirmavam que...

Tensa, ela engoliu em seco. Mesmo cinco anos depois do acidente, a lembrança de como estivera próxima da morte ainda tinha o poder de aterrorizá-la:

Sabia que o raciocínio não era lógico, mas o fato de não ter nenhuma lembrança dos eventos que antecede ram e causaram o acidente e das semanas que passara em coma tornava o medo ainda mais intenso, como se ressaltasse a fragilidade da vida.

Ao empurrar a porta do quarto, Kagome sentiu a fra queza do braço e usou o peso do corpo para concluir o movimento. Aquele era o único legado físico do dramático acidente. O braço havia sido esmagado, e por causa da extensão e da gravidade das lesões, o médico que a re cebera no pronto-socorro estivera a ponto de amputá-lo quando, notando a presença de Sango, pedira sua opi nião. Chefe do departamento de microcirurgia, ela assu mira o comando e decidira que era possível salvar o mem bro atingido tão duramente.

O rosto de Sango havia sido o primeiro que vira ao recobrar a consciência, mas só depois de muitas semanas descobrira através de uma enfermeira sobre a sorte que tivera por ser atendida por ela.

Havia sido Sango quem ficara a seu lado por horas e horas, falando e incentivando sua consciência durante o período do coma, tentando despertá-la com seu amor e sua força de vontade. Kagome sabia que nunca deixaria de amá-la e reverenciá-la por tudo que fizera.

- Você não foi a única a ganhar com aquela experiência - Sango costumava brincar. - Não tem idéia de como o mercado passou a valorizar-me -depois daquela cirurgia. Para mim, seu braço vale mais do que o próprio peso em ouro. E você, minha querida, é mais *especial do que posso expressar. A filha que nunca imaginei que teria... - Ambas haviam chorado na primeira vez em que Sango fizera a declaração comovente. Qualificada e respeitada em seu meio profissional, a médica perdera o útero e as chances de ser mãe ainda muito jovem, e Kagome fora abandonada ainda bebê e criada em um lar para crianças órfãs. Apesar de ter sido sempre bem tratada, jamais tivera o amor es pecial com que sonhara desde os primeiros anos de vida.

Há dois anos, quando Sango finalmente aceitara o pedido de casamento do sócio Miroku Lever, Kagome havia sentido uma imensa felicidade pelo casal. Até então, ela sempre recusara as insistentes propostas de Miroku, dizendo que um dia ele poderia conhecer alguém especial que fosse capaz de ter filhos, e que teria de estar livre para quando esse dia chegasse. Só os esforços combinados de Kagome e Miroku a fizeram mudar de idéia.

No final, lançando mão de um argumento quase de sesperado, Kagome lembrara que, depois de tê-la pratica mente adotado como filha, Sango não tinha mais razões para recusar o pedido de Miroku.

- Muito bem, eu desisto - ela respondera rindo. - Mas como sua mãe adotiva, exijo que retribua encon trando um parceiro especial e me dando muitos netos.

Depois disso, graças à atmosfera relaxante e ao exce lente jantar de Natal que haviam preparado juntas, Kagome encontrara a coragem necessária para contar à amiga sobre os extraordinários sonhos que passara a ter.

- Lembra-se de quando o sonho ocorreu pela primeira vez? - Sango indagara com tom profissional.

-Não tenho certeza... Creio que já os tinha por algum tempo antes de me dar conta deles. E quando percebi o sonho, tudo era muito familiar, como se aquele homem fizesse parte de minha vida. Como se eu o conhecesse.

Havia sido difícil explicar a natureza intensa e inquie tante do sonho, a sensação de familiaridade despertada pelas cenas persistentes.

Diante do espelho, enquanto se preparava para vestir o traje que ela e Sango haviam comprado há um mês especialmente para aquela ocasião, Kagome sorriu. Tivera sorte por não ter sofrido nenhum ferimento no rosto. Os traços delicados ainda compunham o mesmo conjunto que via nas poucas fotos que possuía da infância. Os cabelos ainda eram negros, como antes, uma herança dos pais que não conhecera. A maturidade e a autoconfiança a libertaram da agonia de não saber quem ou o que haviam sido seus pais. Era suficiente que houvessem dado a ela o mais precioso de todos os bens: a vida.

Tudo que sabia sobre o acidente era o que ouvira dizer, o que fora relatado no tribunal, durante o julgamento que resultara na condenação do motorista que a atrope lara. Preso por direção perigosa, ele tivera de pagar uma indenização significativa por perdas e danos. Mas o maior lucro do ponto de vista de Kagome não havia sido a enorme soma em dinheiro que garantira sua sobrevivência, e sim a entrada de Sango e Miroku em sua vida.

Como haviam argumentado os advogados do motorista, o acidente não a impedira de concluir o curso universitário que começaria logo após o atropelamento, nem a retirava em caráter definitivo do mercado de trabalho. Atualmente trabalhava meio período, o que comprovava a teoria dos advogados, mas as evidências eram esmagadoras. Cinco testemunhas haviam visto o automóvel avançar no sinal vermelho e atingi-la bem no meio da faixa de segurança para pedestres. O motorista estava embriagado, uma cir cunstância que, segundo seus advogados, fora provocada por problemas pessoais que ele já havia solucionado.

Kagome suspirou. A esposa do acusado também compa recera para depor. Chorando, ela afirmara que, sem o salário do marido e sua força de trabalho, a vida da família se tornaria muito difícil. Como uma mulher so zinha poderia sustentar três filhos pequenos? Kagome la mentara por eles, e ainda era tomada de assalto pela compaixão sempre que pensava naquela família, mas, como Sango apontara, a culpa pela situação em que estavam não era dela.

De qualquer maneira, ficara feliz por saber que o mo torista não morava na cidade. Assim, não corria o risco de encontrá-lo, ou sua família, numa rua qualquer.

Era estranho pensar que não passara toda a vida naquela pequena e pacata cidade histórica com seu castelo medieval, uma universidade e um rio que, há muitos anos, havia sido a fonte de toda a riqueza e da posição destacada do lugar. Os barcos que ainda utilizavam a marina local eram apenas veículos de passeio e lazer; os navios mercantes que um dia haviam aportado ali faziam parte do passado.

Não conseguia lembrar por que havia se candidatado a uma vaga na universidade de Wryminster, nem quando chegara na cidade. Era evidente que não tivera tempo para fazer amigos nem confiar a eles seus sonhos e am bições..O acidente ocorrera uma semana antes do início das aulas, e o único endereço que as autoridades encon traram foi o do lar para crianças órfãs onde ela crescera.

De acordo com o que Sango pudera descobrir, Kagome havia sido uma criança muito inteligente, embora soli tária. E havia sido Sango quem a levara para casa quan do o hospital finalmente a liberara. Sango cuidara dela com a dedicação e o carinho de uma mãe. Com o amor de uma mãe. E também a encorajara em sua necessidade de tornar-se independente, contribuindo inclusive na bus ca por uma casa adequada e próxima da dela.

Enquanto retirava do armário o traje novo, Kagome suspi rou. Percorrera um longo caminho até esse dia. Muito longo... Confeccionado em crepe de lã azul, o conjunto era com posto por calça comprida, um corpete bordado com linha cintilante e um sobretudo que quase tocava seus torno zelos. Relutara antes de comprar uma roupa tão elegante e cara, argumentando que não saía de casa o bastante para possuir peças como aquela, mas Sango a conven cera a adquirir a bela vestimenta. Na opinião da médica e amiga, já era hora de Annie sair mais e conhecer pes soas diferentes e interessantes.

- Inuyasha faria qualquer coisa para convencê-la a acei tar um de seus convites - ela lembrara.

Inuyasha era um anestesista que ingressara recentemente na equipe chefiada por Sango. Atraente e simpático, ele se interessara por Annie desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Era interessante, educado, gentil, mas...

Mas não era o homem que via em seus sonhos. Oh, não! E nem chegava aos pés dele. Apesar dos traços harmoniosos, do sorriso agradável e das maneiras envolventes, Inuyasha não tinha a maturidade misteriosa do homem que pertur bava seu sono todas as noites. Havia um ar de autoridade em seus gestos, uma masculinidade poderosa e dominadora que jamais encontrara em nenhum outro homem.

Apesar do preço do conjunto, decidira comprá-lo porque naquela noite participaria de uma comemoração especial; o aniversário de Miroku e o aniversário de casamento dele e de Sango.

Seguindo o conselho da médica, que havia se preocupado com o desgaste provocado pela longa batalha judicial tra vada nos tribunais antes da sentença que decretara o pa gamento da indenização, Kagome havia tirado licença do tra balho para recuperar-se. No início da semana despedira-se dos colegas na companhia petroquímica multinacional Pe trofiche, cujos escritórios centrais funcionavam numa an tiga propriedade rural na periferia da cidade.

Para o jantar daquela noite, reservara uma mesa no mais prestigiado restaurante da região ribeirinha, disposta a or ganizar e arcar com os custos da comemoração. Por isso ia buscar Sango e Miroku em seu novo e reluzente Mercedes.

O carro havia sido um grande passo em sua vida. Não pudera dirigir imediatamente após o acidente, e durante muito tempo tivera medo até mesmo de chegar perto de um automóvel. Sentar-se ao volante havia sido uma idéia que a aterrorizara. Eventualmente se havia forçado a superar os medos e fora aprovada no exame. A fraqueza muscular no braço a convencera a optar por um modelo ' de transmissão automática, e finalmente Annie comprara seu primeiro carro.

Pronta, parou diante do espelho e sorriu satisfeita. Depois da conclusão do processo e da luta no tribunal, finalmente começava a recuperar o peso perdido, e a rou pa caía ainda melhor do que no dia em que a comprara. Sim, tinha motivos para estar contente. A casa onde vivia, por exemplo. Participara de todo o trabalho de reforma, opinando e supervisionando cada mudança, escolhendo pessoalmente toda a mobília. A enorme cama de casal atraiu seu olhar. Ainda não entendia por que havia com prado aquela cama, por que nem se dera ao trabalho de examinar todas as outras opções oferecidas pela loja.

Tudo que sabia era que, ao vê-Ia, tivera certeza de que aquela era a escolha ideal.

Em seus sonhos, ela e o amante estavam sempre na quela cama, embora nos sonhos... Perturbada, lembrou que chegaria atrasada para apanhar os amigos se não se apressasse.

Agitada e corada, Annie desceu a escada e saiu.

-Deus, como este lugar está movimentado! - Sango comentou.

Kagome parava o carro na última vaga disponível no estacionamento do restaurante.

- Quando telefonei para reservar a mesa, o gerente comentou que esperava ter uma noite de muito movi mento. A Petrofiche está oferecendo um jantar para um novo consultor de biologia marítima.

- Oh, sim, é verdade! Ouvi dizer que eles encontraram um substituto para o professor Salter. Foram buscá-lo em um dos Estados do Golfo, atraídos por suas impres sionantes qualificações e pela experiência diversificada. E o homem ainda é jovem, segundo os comentários que ouvi. Deve ter pouco mais de trinta anos. E parece que já trabalhou para a Petrofiche no passado.

- É estranho pensar em um biólogo trabalhando para uma indústria petroquímica - Miroku apontou.

- Querido, francamente - Sango exclamou sorrindo. - Acha que os especialistas em biologia marítima só fazem filmes sobre tubarões e corais?

- É claro que não.

- Hoje em dia todas as grandes empresas, especialmente as multinacionais, se esforçam para construir e manter uma imagem de responsabilidade ambiental - Kagome ex plicou. - Vazamentos de óleo sempre têm efeitos devas tadores sobre os mares e oceanos e sobre suas formas de vida, e é isso que leva companhias como a Petrofiche a empregarem especialistas em biologia marítima.

Estavam fora do carro e a caminho do restaurante. Os donos, marido e mulher ainda jovens e bastante conhecidos pelos freqüentadores, costumavam receber os clientes mais próximos pessoalmente. Rin Rainford sorriu ao vê-los.

- Reservei sua mesa favorita - ela sussurrou en quanto chamava um garçom para acompanhá-los. Liz fa zia parte de um comitê de caridade com o qual Kagome colaborava eventualmente angariando fundos, e a comer ciante conhecia a história em torno do acidente e sabia de seu relacionamento com Sango e Miroku. - Sei que esta é uma noite especial para todos vocês.

A mesa em questão ficava em um canto afastado do salão principal, ao lado de uma janela de onde era possível ver o jardim e o rio. Sentada, Kagome suspirou invadida por uma súbita alegria.

Às vezes sentia que havia renascido naquela manhã há cinco anos, quando abrira os olhos e vira Sango pa rada ao lado do leito hospitalar, olhando para ela. Embora já pudesse lembrar boa parte da infância e da adoles cência, as recordações ainda eram confusas como imagens em um filme sem foco, e em alguns momentos era dificil acreditar que aquelas lembranças, aqueles períodos, fa ziam parte de sua vida. Para confortá-la nos momentos de maior preocupação, Sango sempre dizia que aquele era o efeito do trauma sofrido pela mente e pelo corpo, um mecanismo de defesa de que a mente lançava mão para protegê-la.

O restaurante estava cheio. Havia um salão secundário cujas portas permaneciam fechadas para garantir a pri vacidade do grupo da Petrofiche. As garotas do escritório haviam passado dias comentando a chegada do novo con sultor, e Kagome ouvira algumas opiniões antes de sair de licença na semana anterior.

- Ele é dono de uma empresa. A Petrofiche é apenas uma cliente - revelara com ar importante a chefe das secretárias, Beverly Smith. - O homem só virá duas vezes por semana, quando não estiver em campo.

- Humm... Talvez ele esteja precisando de uma as sistente. Adoraria passar alguns dias na Barreira de Co rais - suspirara outra funcionária.

- Corais? - protestara outra. - Você acabaria indo ao Alasca! É lá que todos os especialistas em biologia marítima gostam de fazer suas pesquisas.

Kagome ouvira a conversa animada com um sorriso nos lábios.

Embora recebesse muitos convites de colegas da empre sa, nunca aceitara sair com um deles. Sango a prevenira sobre os riscos de deixar que o amante imaginário conjurado em seus sonhos a cegasse para a realidade e impedisse a aproximação de parceiros reais, mas Kagome sabia que a relutância não era fruto apenas dos sonhos românticos.

Era quase como se, de alguma forma, algo a impedisse de envolver-se com alguém. Como se esse envolvimento fosse errado. Não sabia de onde vinha essa sensação, e os sentimentos eram tão confusos e nebulosos, tão inex plicáveis e estranhos, que havia preferido não comentá- los com Sango. Tudo que sabia era que devia esperar. Mas... esperar o quê? Ou quem? Não tinha idéia. Só sabia que era algo que devia fazer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**gomensai minna pela demora. estou trabalhando e esta dificil de atualizar as fics...**_

* * *

**capitulo 02**

* * *

Mais tarde, quando esperavam pela sobre mesa, Kagome pediu licença aos amigos para ir ao banheiro.

Estava passando pelo salão reservado quando a porta se abriu e um grupo de quatro homens surgiu no corredor. Dois deles eram executivos da companhia para a qual ela trabalhava, o terceiro era um desconhecido, e o quarto...

O choque fez seu coração bater mais depressa. Parada e boquiaberta, ficou olhando para o quarto homem do grupo com um misto de terror e incredulidade.

Era ele! O homem de seus sonhos! O amante imaginário! Mas como podia ser ele, se a criatura era apenas produto de sua imaginação? Não era possível! Devia estar imagi nando... alucinando... Havia bebido champanhe demais.

Fechou os olhos e contou até dez antes de abri-los. O homem continuava no mesmo lugar, olhando para ela. Era como se o sangue houvesse sido drenado de suas veias, como se fosse apenas um corpo vazio. O pânico a invadiu. Tentou mover-se e não conseguiu. Tentou falar, mas nenhum som brotou da garganta bloqueada por um nó. O medo era mais forte que todos os outros sentimen tos. Queria mover-se. Queria falar. Mas não conseguia. E com uma certeza, devastadora, soube que ia desmaiar.

Kagome abriu os olhos e constatou que estava nos aposentos pessoais de Rin. Miroku e Sango á estudavam com ansiedade e apreensão.

- Querida, o que aconteceu? - Sango perguntou preocupada segurando sua mão. Os dedos buscaram a veia em seu pulso e a profissional tomou o lugar da amiga. Determinada, Kagome sentou-se.

- Estou bem. Foi só um desmaio - sussurrou, chocada demais para revelar o verdadeiro motivo do desmaio. - Nunca tolerei bebidas alcoólicas.

De qualquer maneira, Miroku e Sango insistiram para que ela dormisse em seu antigo quarto na casa do casal. Tensa, a médica e amiga sugeriu que ela devia realizar alguns exames de rotina.

- Não há nada de errado comigo - Kagome insistiu. - Foi apenas o choque...

- Choque? Que tipo de choque?

- Eu... pensei ter visto alguém. E... Bem, deve ter sido um engano. Imaginei alguém. Sei que foi isso, porque é impossível...

- Quem era? Quem você pensou ter visto, Kagome?

-Ninguém. Como disse, foi só um engano. - Mas ao estender a mão para pegar a xícara de chá que Miroku havia preparado, começou a tremer tanto que teve de deixá-la onde estava. Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, admitiu:

- Oh, Sango, eu o vi... O homem dos meus sonhos. Ele es tava... Sei que é impossível, que ele não existe, mas...

-Está ficando muito agitada. Vou lhe dar algo para relaxar e dormir, e amanhã conversaremos com mais calma.

Apoiada nos travesseiros, Kagome ofereceu um sorriso pálido. Sabia que a amiga estava certa, como sempre. Vários minutos mais tarde, Sango voltou ao quarto com um copo de água e dois comprimidos. Com uma ternura quase maternal, ela a ajudou a tomar o remédio e ajeitou as cobertas sobre seu corpo.

- Lamento ter arruinado sua noite.

A frase trêmula foi a última que Kagome pronunciou antes de começar a sentir os efeitos do medicamento.

Mais calma, estranhou a própria reação intensa e in fantil. Por causa de uma semelhança imaginária entre um desconhecido e o homem com quem sonhava cons tantemente, seu amante imaginário, perdera os sentidos no meio de um restaurante lotado. Pensando bem, o ho mem criado por sua imaginação jamais a teria olhado como aquele desconhecido, com uma hostilidade fria e agressiva nos olhos caramelos e um desprezo cuja intensidade rivalizava com a da raiva estampada em seu rosto.

Sonolenta, fechou os olhos e ouviu o som da porta se fechando. Sango ainda descia a escada quando ela adormeceu.

- Suspeito de que a emoção da noite e as lembranças provocadas causaram o episódio - a médica comentou com o marido quando o encontrou na sala.

- Não sei. Tem certeza de que o tal homem não pode ser alguém que ela tenha conhecido?

- Bem, é uma possibilidade. Afinal, Kagome ainda não recuperou a memória por completo. Ela se lembra de ter chegado em Wryminster, mas não sabe quando isso acon teceu. E difícil imaginar que alguém tão intimo a ponto de ser responsável pelos sonhos que ela relata não a tenha procurado depois do acidente. Os jornais anunciaram o fato.

- Tem razão, é pouco provável - Miroku concordou.

Kagome dormia. Os lábios estavam distendidos num sor riso e o corpo era tomado por uma mistura de nervosismo e excitação.

- Deus, você é linda... Vai me deixar vê-Ia e toca-la? É tudo que quero...

Mãos quentes e experientes começaram a despi-Ia, pro vocando uma ansiedade que logo deu lugar ao prazer. O corpo respondia aos apelos verbais enquanto ia sendo desnudado e tocado, acariciado e despertado. A sensação era nova e agradável.

Sabia que aquela era sua primeira experiência com um homem, sua primeira vez, e ele havia garantido que a escolha, a decisão final seria dela. Se quisesse, só teria de exigir que parasse, e nada mais aconteceria. Mas não queria que ele parasse. Queria...

Os dedos alimentavam o desejo, despertando uma pai xão que era de alguma forma conhecida, um sentimento do qual sempre soubera ser capaz, mas que até então estivera trancado dentro dela, escondido em algum re canto secreto para o qual só ele tinha a chave.

Amava-o tanto... E o desejava com ardor. O que con siderava inviável com qualquer outro era perfeito com ele. O corpo todo ecoava a força do que estava sentindo... o ardor da paixão... o amor. Só precisava fitá-lo para sentir-se derreter.

A maneira como ele pronunciava seu nome era mais poética do que todos os sonetos. O jeito como a olhava era mais lindo do que todas as canções. E os sentimentos que despertava eram intensos e assustadores. Ele a ex citava, confundia, provocando a vontade de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo, preenchendo-a com tamanha felicidade que chegava a sentir medo. Com ele sentia-se quase imor tal, mas, contrariamente, também experimentava a pró pria fragilidade em sua versão mais extremada, como se a dependência daquele amor pudesse destrui-la, como se a simples idéia de perdê-lo pudesse levá-la à ruína.

- Alguém já disse que sua boca é muito sexy? - ele acompanhou o contorno com a ponta de um dedo, sor rindo ao ver que Kagome entreabria os lábios para cap turá-lo e sugá-lo.

No sonho, ela gemia num prazer sem censura, o corpo movendo-se em busca do contato com o amante.

O sol da tarde penetrava pelas janelas amplas. Se abrisse os olhos, sabia que veria lá embaixo o tom púr pura das montanhas distantes, e se ficasse em pé veria a água cristalina do rio correndo manso e poderoso. Mes mo distante, podia ouvir o som constante, quase como se sentisse a força da correnteza, da mesma forma que sentia o pulsar másculo no interior do próprio corpo. Po dia sentir o desejo nas mãos que a tocavam.

- Se quer que eu pare, é melhor dizer agora - ele sussurrou com voz rouca. - Depois será tarde demais. Mas não diria nada. Amava-o o bastante para enfren tar a experiência assustadora tão diferente dos beijos puros que trocara com os namorados de infância.

- Sou muito, muito mais velho que você - ele repetia com insistência.

Mas, em vez de afastá-la, a confissão persistente só intensificava o interesse e o desejo que sentia por ele, como se o imbuísse de um caráter místico, mágico, um conhecimento e uma sabedoria que despertavam em seu corpo anseios incontroláveis.

E agora estava próxima do momento da revelação, o momento em que...

Kagome emitiu um grito agudo e acordou assustada, o corpo banhado em suor e a mente confusa. Sentou-se na cama e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

O sonho havia sido tão nítido, tão real.:. E o amante imaginário aproximava-se cada vez mais de um ser vivo, de uma entidade que podia adquirir vida fora dos limites de sua mente.

Trêmula, fechou os olhos e lembrou o momento em que havia beijado a pequena cicatriz na têmpora do aman te, o mesmo sinal que vira no desconhecido que a levara a desmaiar. Quantas vezes sonhara com aquela cicatriz sem se dar conta?

Não sabia. Só sabia que uma certa tensão o dominara no momento em que a beijara. A reação era tão familiar quanto o próprio reflexo. Mas como era possível? O que estava acontecendo? Estaria desenvolvendo algum tipo de sexto sentido, alguma percepção diferenciada, como a capacidade de prever o futuro? Estariam eles destinados a um encontro? Talvez os sonhos fossem o caminho encontrado pelo destino. para preveni-Ia e prepará-la para o que estava por vir. A idéia alimentou o medo que a fazia tremer.

Estivera muito perto da morte. Embora nunca hou vesse comentado com ninguém, havia experimentado a sensação descrita por outras pessoas na mesma situação, indivíduos cujas vidas também estiveram em risco. Havia sido como se estivesse correndo para um local maravi lhoso e acolhedor, como se fosse empurrada através da escuridão na direção da luz. Depois sentira a força súbita e irresistível que a empurrara no sentido contrário. Ou vira a voz impessoal anunciando que ainda não era seu momento de partir.

Teria essa experiência desenvolvido nela a habilidade de pressentir os eventos importantes que ainda ocorre riam em sua vida?

Teria o anseio secreto de encontrar alguém especial, alguém a quem pudesse amar com a segurança gerada pela certeza da retribuição, afetando seu equilíbrio a pon to de estar vivendo em sonhos o que ainda estava por acontecer na realidade? Seria o amante imaginário uma figura real que encontraria no futuro?

Impossível. Absurdo. Talvez... Mas quantos mistérios desafiavam a razão e a lógica?

O medo que sentira no início da noite, o choque, o pânico, tudo desaparecia em vista da excitação que bei rava a euforia. O amante imaginário não era apenas um sonho. Era real. Era... Entusiasmada, Kagome fechou os olhos e tentou sentir novamente o calor daquelas mãos.

Só depois de muito tempo conseguiu voltar a dormir, e quando finalmente fechou os olhos, estava convencida de que o encontro com a personificação do homem de seus sonhos havia sido um ato do destino, um evento para o qual a imaginação tentara prepará-la.

- Kagome, como se sente, meu bem?

Sonolenta, ela abriu os olhos e viu Sango entrando no quarto com uma xícara de café.

- Não sei - admitiu. - Aqueles comprimidos me nocautearam. - Devagar, sentou-se na cama e encarou a amiga com determinação. - Sango, você... acredita em destino?

- Não sei. O que quer dizer com destino?

- O homem que vi no restaurante ontem à noite. A princípio pensei ter imaginado tudo aquilo. Tive certeza de que não podia ter visto o homem com quem sonho constantemente. Mas depois sonhei com ele novamente, e então soube...

- O quê? Pode falar comigo.

- Acho que nosso encontro foi planejado pelo destino e... - Parou e balançou a cabeça, identificando a incre dulidade no rosto da amiga. - Sei que tudo isso parece absurdo, mas que outra explicação pode haver? Por que sonho com ele todas as noites? De onde vem a sensação de já conhecer esse homem?

Sango sentou-se na cama e deixou a xícara sobre o criado-mudo. Kagome era uma jovem adorável, alguém a quem amava como a filha que nunca tivera, mas também era uma mulher muito vulnerável. A gravidade do acidente e o trauma gerado por ele haviam roubado a energia que deveria ter sido usada em seu processo de amadurecimento, a energia que fora desviada para a recuperação fisica.

Não que Kagome fosse pouco inteligente. De maneira ne nhuma. Conseguira conquistar o diploma e tinha um in teresse pelo mundo e pelas pessoas que, em alguns sentidos, a tornava mais madura que outros jovens de sua idade. Mas ela não havia amadurecido como mulher, não tivera tempo e oportunidade de viver experiências sexuais, come ter enganos, erros de julgamento, enfim, mergulhar em todas aquelas loucuras tão próprias da juventude em sua jornada através dos anos turbulentos entre o final da ado lescência e a metade da terceira década de vida.

Agora ela dava sinais de preferir um amante imagi nário a um homem de carne e osso, de acreditar mais no destino do que na realidade.

- Acha que estou sendo tola, não é? - Kagome per guntou constrangida.

- Não. Mas talvez... Já pensou que esse homem pode parecer familiar por ser realmente um conhecido?

- Refere-se ao homem dos meus sonhos?

- Ao homem com quem sonha - Sango corrigiu. - Talvez tenha essa sensação de familiaridade por conhe cê-lo de verdade.

- O quê? Isso é impossível!

- Minha querida, ainda existem alguns espaços em branco na sua memória. As semanas que antecederam. o acidente, o episódio propriamente dito e as semanas seguintes, quando estava em coma... Não se lembra des ses períodos.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas não posso tê-lo conhecido... não como sinto... como acontece... Se fosse verdade... - Parou e balançou a cabeça. - Não, Sango. O que está sugerindo é simplesmente inviável. Eu saberia se ele... se nós... Não - repetiu.

- Confesso que a idéia parece improvável, mas senti que devia mencioná-la.

- Eu entendo. Mas se esse homem me conhecesse, não acha que ele teria aparecido depois daquele anúncio que pôs nos jornais? Não, minha amiga. Não conheço o homem que invade meus sonhos todas as noites. - E sorriu. - Lamento o susto que dei em todos com aquele desmaio ontem à noite - acrescentou com tom mais pro saico. - Deve ter sido o efeito do encontro inesperado depois de duas taças de champanhe.

- Bem, foi uma noite muito emocionante - Sango comentou sorrindo.

- Você tem sido tão boa para mim!

- Pode estar certa de que tem me recompensado por tudo que fiz. E vai me dar netos! - provocou, amenizando a tensão antes de exclamar. -Céus! Prometi a Miroku que o ajudaria com as malas. Vamos viajar para aquela con ferência amanhã e... Ah, a quem estou tentando enganar? Ele é muito melhor nisso que eu.

Sango suspirou.

- Quatro dias no Rio de Janeiro... Que maravilha!

- Nem tanto. A conferência ocupará três dias inteiros, e quando conseguir me recuperar do cansaço provocado pelas explorações de Miroku e pela diferença entre os horários...

- Pare de reclamar! Você sabe que vai adorar cada minuto da viagem. Quando fomos a Roma no ano passado, fui eu que tive de voltar para o hotel e descansar!

- E verdade. Foi uma viagem maravilhosa, não? - Sango levantou-se. - Fique deitada e descanse. Pode estar se sentindo bem, mas seu corpo ainda está tentando superar o choque.

- Foi só um desmaio, Sango.

Mesmo assim, teve de concordar com a médica e amiga quando, horas mais tarde, ela anunciou que a levaria ao hospital para alguns exames.

- Ah, ás mães! - O residente brincou depois de cer tificar-se de que não havia nada de errado com kagome. - Adoram criar confusão!

- Tem razão! - kagome concordou sorrindo.

Depois corou ao perceber que o jovem a olhava com um misto de admiração e interesse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

- Tem certeza de que está bem? - Sango perguntou quando Kagome foi deixá-los no aeroporto.

- É claro que sim. E para provar, vou começar o trabalho de jardinagem que estou adiando há meses.

O jardim da pequena casa era longo e estreito, deli mitado ao fundo por um muro alto de tijolos que garantia a privacidade. No Natal, Sango e Miroku haviam dado a ela um livro de jardinagem com idéias maravilhosas e um vale bastante generoso para compras numa loja local, e Kagome fizera um projeto que pretendia pôr em prática.

A primeira coisa de que precisava eram treliças colo ridas para apoiar nas paredes, e assim, depois de deixar o casal de amigos no aeroporto, ela seguiu direto para a loja especializada em equipamentos para jardim.

Várias horas mais tarde, entrou no carro satisfeita com a escolha. As treliças seriam entregues em sua casa e um funcionário do setor de cercas iria fixá-las. Canta rolando, ligou o motor e deixou-se invadir pela atmosfera alegre do dia. O sol brilhava forte no céu azul e uma brisa suave soprava as nuvens brancas que vagavam len tamente. Num impulso, decidiu trocar o caminho mais curto pela rota que passava pelo rio.

A região rural nos limites da cidade era cortada por estradas estreitas que podiam confundir os motoristas menos atentos, especialmente quando se optava pela rota entre as árvores e mais afastada do rio, como ela acabara de fazer. Apreensiva, parou em um entroncamento sem saber por onde devia seguir.

O instinto apontava para a direita, mas a lógica sugeria que a pista da esquerda a levaria de volta ao rio. Enco lhendo os ombros, seguiu o instinto e arrependeu-se ao constatar que o caminho escolhido ia aos poucos se tor nando mais estreito, até transformar-se em uma única pista que subia uma encosta de vegetação tão exuberante, que era impossível determinar onde estava. Apesar da certeza de nunca ter dirigido por ali antes, Annie sentia que a área era familiar.

Depois de uma curva mais fechada e perigosa, ela se viu diante da entrada de uma casa muito grande em estilo vitoriano. No alto de cada pilar de tijolos havia uma estranha escultura de metal. As peças haviam sido feitas com os arpões dos navios do homem que construíra aquela casa com o dinheiro que ganhara com sua frota. E como sabia disso? Aturdida, parou o carro e desligou o motor. Devia ter lido a informação em algum lugar. Havia lido muito durante os meses de recuperação, e um dos assuntos que despertara seu interesse fora a história local.

E no entanto... Desceu do carro e sentiu o coração bater mais depressa enquanto caminhava para a casa. As árvores que flanqueavam a alameda bloqueavam a luz do sol, projetando sombras tão escuras que, ao superar aquela etapa do caminho, ela se sentiu ofuscada pela luminosidade natural. Fechou os olhos tentando superar o desconforto, mas voltou a abri-los ao sentir que algo se colocara novamente entre ela e a luz do sol.

- Você! - sussurrou, o corpo tremendo por conta da mistura de choque e excitação provocada pela visão. - É você! - repetiu, os olhos iluminados pelo espanto e pela felicidade enquanto se aproximava do homem que saíra da casa.

De perto e à luz do dia, podia certificar-se de que ele era exatamente o homem de seus sonhos. A natureza do impulso que a levara até ali confirmava as hipóteses que antes haviam parecido absurdas.

Era verdade. O destino traçara aquele encontro.

Os olhos eram tão dourados quanto os que via em sonhos. A pele era clara e os cabelos tinham o mesmo tom branco que se acostumara a ver todas as noites. Tudo nele era como nos sonhos. Tudo! Até mesmo a boca. Especialmente a boca!

Annie sentiu um arrepio diante da promessa de sen sualidade dos lábios carnudos. Se fechasse os olhos, po deria experimentar novamente as sensações provocadas pelos beijos ardentes.

- Então você veio.

A voz ecoou em sua mente, o tom inesperadamente ríspido, até um pouco hostil, mas familiar.

A intensidade das emoções era assustadora. Viajara de muito longe até aquele momento, até aquele instante no infinito.

- Sim - respondeu em voz baixa. - Você... sabia que eu viria? - Era como se houvesse penetrado em outra dimensão.

Podia ver a porta da casa aberta atrás dele. Além dela, sabia, havia um longo corredor com uma mesa sus tentando um busto de bronze do homem que construíra o imóvel. Na balaustrada da escada era possível ver en talhadas todas as formas de criaturas marítimas, tanto reais quanto místicas: golfinhos, baleias, polvos, cavalos marinhos e sereias haviam sido desenhados na madeira pelas mãos habilidosas de um artesão.

- Eu...

A voz dele soava tensa, como se também tivesse cons ciência da importância do que acontecia. Os olhos bus caram outros pontos, como se não suportassem encará-la, e Kagome foi tomada de assalto por uma mistura de amor e desejo de protegê-lo.

Impelida pelo instinto, aproximou-se e pousou a mão em seu braço.

- Está tudo bem. Estou aqui. Nós... nós... - Podia sentir os músculos enrijecendo sob seus dedos, e ao en cará-lo notou que os lábios estavam apertados numa linha fina. - Podemos entrar? - indagou hesitante.

A casa a atraía. Era como se já a conhecesse, como se tivesse consciência de suas formas, dos cômodos, da história do lugar, do cheiro que a impregnava. Como tam bém o conhecia.

Sentia a tensão crescendo, mas era tarde demais para recuar. Estava no hall, e sabia que ele a seguira e blo queava a saída.

- Nunca pensei que isto pudesse acontecer - kagome comentou com simplicidade, deixando os olhos registra rem cada detalhe da realidade daquele ser humano.

Ele era alto, muito mais alto do que ela. Mas já sabia disso. Como também conhecia cada milímetro do corpo coberto por uma camisa e pela calça jeans que não es condia coxas poderosas. Havia uma pequena cicatriz na parte interna da coxa direita, relíquia de um acidente de infância. E quando a tocava com os lábios ele...

Não conseguia controlar o tremor que sacudia seu corpo ou esconder o que sentia e desejava. Amava-o tanto! - Podemos... subir? - perguntou com voz rouca, os olhos fixos em seu rosto enquanto esperava pela resposta. Teve a impressão de que muito tempo havia se passado antes de ouvir a voz tensa e seca.

- Se é isso que quer...

- Sim - afirmou ousada. - Sim, é isso que quero. - "Quero você. Amo você." Queria gritar seu amor, mas tudo acontecia tão depressa que não encontrava um es paço para colocar os sentimentos.

Em vez disso...

Tocou o rosto tão conhecido, absorvendo através dos dedos o calor humano de que tanta falta sentira, a realidade da pele de um homem de verdade, de um amante de carne e osso.

Assustada, recuou um passo interrompendo o contato.

- Você me quer - ele afirmou.

kagome assentiu, entorpecida com a força do que estava vivendo. O momento de seu encontro com o destino fi nalmente chegara. Sentia-se tonta, abalada e apreensiva. O silêncio e a tensão se estendiam como uma fina camada de gelo sobre águas profundas e perigosas, convidando os mais incautos a desafiarem seus riscos.

- Venha.

Ela o obedeceu sem hesitar, mergulhando em seus bra ços e sentindo o calor envolvente do corpo musculoso. O ar escapou de seus pulmões numa nuvem morna quando os lábios buscaram os dela para um beijo íntimo e úmido.

- Oh, sim... você me quer...

Ouviu as palavras sensuais murmuradas contra sua boca, a voz carregada de satisfação e orgulho masculino. A pélvis pressionada contra a dela era a confirmação da paixão que os incendiava. O beijo foi como uma declaração de posse, e Kagome gemeu sentindo a própria vulnerabi lidade, lamentando sua falta de experiência e conheci mento. E no entanto, de alguma forma sabia o que tinha de fazer. Reconhecia cada passo daquele caminho.

Ele interrompeu o beijo para provar o sabor de um seio, os dedos afastando as roupas que os separavam do objetivo com um misto de habilidade e rapidez irresistíveis. Faminto demais para esperar, ele beijava um seio enquanto acari ciava o outro através do tecido fino do sutiã.

Por um momento ela teve a sensação de que morreria de prazer. Com os olhos fechados, viu novamente por trás das pálpebras o mesmo cenário branco e brilhante que conhecera quando estivera tão perto da morte; puro, intenso, ardente, envolvente, profundo... como o melhor tipo de amor que um ser humano podia conhecer. Assustada, abriu os olhos e concentrou-se na cabeça dele debruçada sobre seu peito. A pele suave da nuca exposta era uma contradição ao que estavam vivendo, à na tureza. erótica daquele encontro. Ali era possível ver um me nino vulnerável, uma criança... o filho que um dia teriam...

De repente ela parou, tensa, como se a idéia houvesse acionado algum mecanismo emperrado em sua memória. A dor, intensa a ponto de provocar uma imobilidade pro tetora, ia aos poucos enfraquecendo, mas ainda tinha o poder de assustá-la.

- O que foi? Está arrependida? - A pergunta soou tão brusca quanto o movimento com que ele ergueu a cabeça. Havia algo de sombrio em seus olhos, uma expressão que a fez desviar o rosto. Um estranho desconforto amea çou dominá-la, uma dor de origem desconhecida que ela tratou de sufocar. Nada poderia apagar o brilho daquele encontro mágico. Absolutamente nada.

- Eu... - começou hesitante, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para expressar o que sentia, para pedir sua ajuda a fim de aplacar a onda de dor que ameaçava crescer em seu peito.

Mas, em vez de ouvi-Ia, ele balançou a cabeça e disse:

- Pensei que quisesse ir para a cama comigo. E isso que quer, não, Kagome?

Kagome! Ele sabia seu nome!

- Eu... Sim, é isso que quero - conseguiu responder com voz trêmula. - Lá em cima... no quarto... no quarto...

- Sei a que quarto se refere.

Devia estar imaginando a raiva contida por trás de cada palavra.

Subiram a escada juntos, lado a lado, abraçados. Na metade do caminho ela parou, buscando automaticamen te a janela de onde era possível ver o rio.

- Esta casa foi construída por um capitão de fragata - disse.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Eu... sonho com ela ocasionalmente - revelou, escolhendo as palavras para contar sua experiência. - Com a casa... com o quarto... e com você.

Ele a abraçou com mais força. Terminaram de subir os últimos degraus e pararam na porta do quarto antes que ele fizesse a declaração que inundou seu corpo de alegria. - Também sonho com você.

Então não estava sozinha em sua crença... no reco nhecimento elementar.

- Quer dizer que também me reconheceu naquela noi te... no restaurante?

A resposta foi um movimento afirmativo de cabeça, um gesto brusco, quase relutante. Ele também sentia medo. Oh, como o amava! E como queria protegê-lo de todo sofrimento.

- Vai ser muito bom... - Kagome prometeu com ter nura. - Seremos felizes...

No interior do quarto, tudo era exatamente como em seus sonhos. As janelas largas com vista para o rio e para as montanhas, o piso de madeira polida, as paredes nuas, a cama...

Kagome estremeceu ao vê-Ia, os olhos fixos na conhecida armação de ferro trabalhado que formava a cabeceira. A cama era maior que a dela, coberta por roupas brancas de linho tradicional. Podia quase sentir o perfume da lavanda nos lençóis.

- Esta cama... - começou com voz rouca.

- É uma cama de casal - ele completou apressado, revelado uma certa amargura. Depois tomou-a nos braços com um desejo e uma urgência que a surpreenderam. - Beije-me. Você sabe como deve fazer.

kagome acatou a exigência, buscando apenas o prazer que poderia encontrar enquanto o satisfazia. Entreabrin do os lábios, deixou que ele a invadisse sem oferecer resistência, antecipando a imitação do ato de amor. An siosos, começaram a despir um ao outro, as mãos dela revelando uma habilidade que jamais imaginara possuir.

Não havia nada a temer. Conhecia aquele homem dos sonhos, e sabia que ele também a conhecia. Não havia um único milímetro de pele que não houvessem tocado e explorado.

Mesmo assim... uma certa timidez se fez presente. Uma espécie de nervosismo tipicamente feminino, algo que es tava transmitindo através dos dedos que a acariciavam.

- Está com medo...

Era quase como se a idéia o agradasse, e Kagome sentiu a tensão ganhar força.

- Não - respondeu, o corpo e os olhos inundados por uma súbita e inexplicável suavidade. - Como posso ter medo... de você?

De repente sentiu que, sem querer, havia libertado um poder desconhecido, uma força primitiva que ia além da capacidade de controle de ambos. Sem dizer mais nada, ele a pegou nos braços e levou-a para a cama, os olhos cheios de promessas ardentes e sensuais, o rosto corado pela paixão.

Kagome estendeu a mão para tocá-lo. Um gemido rouco escapou de sua garganta e ele virou a cabeça para cap turar seus dedos com a boca, lambendo a palma delicada enquanto a fitava tentando decifrar suas reações.

O prazer era envolvente e intenso..

- Sim, sim... Oh, sim... - gemeu, o corpo buscando o dele, tentando acomodar as mãos que buscavam regiões cada vez mais íntimas e sensíveis. Se fechasse os olhos, poderia sentir sua necessidade e o calor que emanava do corpo másculo. Já conhecia o sentimento despertado pela posse completa, pela invasão erótica. Se vivia em realidade o que antes conhecera em sonhos... Não fazia diferença. A experiência não era nova.

- Eu quero você... - murmurou, terminando de despi-lo para poder sentir cada porção de pele quente.

A paixão a impelia a cometer atos ousados. Enquanto o tocava, ia explorando o corpo bronzeado e deliciando-se com o prazer que via nos olhos dele. Não sabia de onde havia tirado a idéia, mas algo a fez levar um dedo aos lábios antes de deslizá-lo sobre um de seus mamilos.

- Kagome, pare... Não sabe o que está fazendo comigo... - ele começou, deixando a frase morrer num gemido. Inflamada com a demonstração de desejo, Kagome tentou tocar com os lábios a região que havia acariciado com os dedos, mas ele a agarrou pelos pulsos e empurrou-a contra o colchão.

O jeans que ela havia desabotoado estava mais baixo, revelando parte da cueca branca e a evidência de seu desejo. Com a boa seca, Kagome esperou... desejou... im plorou em silêncio pela saciedade.

Nem mesmo nos sonhos havia sido daquela maneira, tão intenso, tão imediato, tão complexo. De repente com preendia que os sonhos haviam sido apenas uma sombra apagada do que seria a realidade.

- Você me quer - ele repetiu.

Kagome sorriu. Sentia-se tão poderosa, tão feminina, tão confiante... Com delicadeza, libertou-se das mãos que a imobilizavam e despiu a própria calça, desnudando-se diante dos olhos famintos. Depois repetiu o gesto com ele, levando as mãos ao minúsculo tecido branco que a impedia de apreciá-lo por completo.

- Sim, faça isso... faça isso...

As palavras eram uma ordem e uma súplica, e Kagome as acatou de imediato. O sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios, banido pela onda de emoções provocada pela visão do corpo nu.

Sonhos eram... apenas sonhos. E ali vivia a realidade. Dor e prazer se misturavam em medidas iguais. Sem pensar no que fazia, ela o abraçou e encostou o rosto no dele, deixando que as lágrimas molhassem a pele morena.

- Não.

A rejeição firme a assustou. Confusa, sentiu que era empurrada com determinação. Encarou-o e viu uma emoção tão poderosa em seus olhos, que por um momento não soube o que fazer. Não conseguia raciocinar, nem articular o que gostaria de dizer.

Esqueceu as mãos que apertavam seus braços, a re jeição e o choque causado por ela. No rosto desprovido de cor, os olhos dourados cintilavam com um sofrimento tão evidente que era impossível não reconhecê-lo.

Era como olhar para sua alma e ler as mais fortes e assustadoras emoções, sentimentos que podiam enfraque cê-lo e torná-lo vulnerável. Dor, angústia, raiva, carência, necessidade. Podia ver cada uma delas, e testemunhar o momento de fragilidade fazia seu coração transbordar de amor e ternura.

Não conseguia compreender sentimentos tão fortes e contraditórios. Mas sabia que ele precisava de seu con forto, e por isso estendeu os braços para protegê-lo no interior de um casulo de amor.

As lágrimas continuavam brotando de seus olhos.

- Amo você - confessou com a voz embargada. - Sempre o amei e sempre o amarei.

Algo brilhou nos olhos dele, uma resposta tão rá pida que desapareceu antes que Kagome pudesse reco nhecê-la. Mas era impossível não ouvir a fúria na voz descontrolada.

- Como pode dizer tal coisa?

Estava zangado... questionando seu amor. Por quê, se devia senti-lo, se conhecia sua profundidade, se...

- Você não me quer? - indagou, o queixo tremendo e o rosto corado.

Ele olhou para o próprio corpo antes de responder:

- O que você acha? E evidente que a quero! E sei que também me quer. - Desse momento em diante, as sumiu o comando da situação, beijando-a com uma ter nura que era ao mesmo tempo erótica e ingênua. Kagome pressionou o corpo contra o dele, sentindo a pele nua e quente e correspondendo sem reservas.

Precisava estar com ele, senti-lo, tocar a realidade. Os sonhos já não eram o suficiente.

A experiência foi muito além dos sonhos. Juntos viveram a essência da união absoluta entre dois seres humanos. Havia sonhado tanto com aqueles momentos de inti midade, que julgara saber tudo sobre ele. E em alguns sentidos não se enganara. Estivera preparada, pronta e ansiosa para recebê-lo graças a esse conhecimento. Mas em outros aspectos...

Um gemido abafado escapou de sua garganta quando viu os corpos entrelaçados e satisfeitos. Tomada por uma espécie de adoração, virou o rosto para beijá-lo, as mãos estendidas em sua direção diante do breve sinal de he sitação. Não podia aceitar ou permitir nenhum receio depois do que haviam acabado de experimentar, depois do êxtase completo e envolvente que os sacudira em es pasmos sucessivos, depois da explosão de calor e prazer que os levara ao ponto mais alto do arco-íris, a um paraíso onde existiam apenas as mais belas e doces sensações.

Sentindo ainda a languidez produzida pelo orgasmo violento, tentou expressar a felicidade que a inundava, mas era impossível encontrar palavras que pudessem tra duzir os sentimentos. Em vez disso, beijou-o e sorriu.

- Amo você - repetiu. - Não havia percebido... Antes você era apenas um sonho para mim, e pensei que esses sonhos fossem maravilhosos e perfeitos demais para se rem reproduzidos pela realidade, mas agora... Agora você me mostrou que a realidade é muito mais completa. - Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, levou os dedos dele aos lábios e beijou-os. - Obrigada. Muito obrigada, meu amor... meu verdadeiro amor... meu único amor...

Se lamentava não ouvir palavras de retribuição, ao menos tivera a possibilidade de sentir fisicamente a cer teza daquele amor. Além do mais, sabia que os homens se tornavam tímidos quando tinham de expressar seus sentimentos abertamente.

A última coisa que pensou antes de adormecer era que não havia no mundo mulher mais feliz que ela.

Olhando para o rosto tranqüilo de Kagome, Sesshoumaru Taishou tentou compreender como ela podia dormir tão pro fundamente, sem ser atormentada pela culpa.

Furioso, afastou-se dela e começou a recolher as roupas espalhadas pelo quarto.

Bem, Kagome podia dormir nos braços da paz, mas ele era incapaz disso. O que o possuíra? Aquela mulher não tinha mais nenhum significado em sua vida. E como po deria ter? De olhos fechados, a boca comprimida enquanto tentava banir da mente a expressão em seu rosto pouco antes de adormecer, logo depois de ter beijado seus dedos e pronunciado aquelas palavras inesperadas, engoliu em seco. Havia sido apenas uma encenação, como tudo que ela fizera antes. Não havia outra explicação para o es tranho comportamento.

No meio do caminho para a porta, parou e olhou para trás, para o corpo adormecido em sua cama. Ela se man tinha encolhida, como se ainda estivesse aninhada em seus braços.. Mesmo dormindo, tinha de continuar fingindo. Por quê? O que a levava a ser assim? Toda aquela conversa absurda sobre destino, todos os gestos grandiosos...

Só havia uma maneira de descobrir a verdade. Teria de interrogá-la de forma direta e franca.

Ao passar pela porta a caminho do quarto de hóspedes, balançou a cabeça, surpreso com a coragem da mulher que dormia em sua cama. Voltar a invadir sua vida como se nada houvesse acontecido... como se todos os anos an teriores nunca houvessem existido.


	4. Chapter 4

_**olhemmmmm voltei pra ficar... gomene pela demora minna-san! **_

* * *

capitulo 4

* * *

Irritado, Sesshoumaru sentou-se na cama e consultou o relógio. Quatro horas da manhã. Não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Estava tenso, agitado, a mente dominada por lembranças e por sentimentos de raiva e rancor.

Mal conseguira acreditar quando a vira no restaurante onde jantava com os executivos da Petrofiche, a companhia para a qual passara a prestar consultoria como biólogo marítimo. E depois, quando ela chegara em sua casa...

Sabia sobre seu retorno? Nunca tivera a intenção de conservar a propriedade, mas o trabalho no Oriente Mé dio o mantivera fora do país por algum tempo, durante um período em que os preços haviam estado em declínio no mercado imobiliário. Só deixara de vender a casa por que pretendia esperar por uma oferta razoável. Depois, quando aceitara a proposta de trabalho que representaria um grande salto em sua carreira, apesar de ter de voltar ao local onde conhecera Kagome, decidira aproveitar a saída dos últimos inquilinos e instalar-se novamente no imóvel.

Mas... como ela fora capaz de aproximar-se novamente? O corpo ainda queimava com a lembrança dos momentos de amor. Amor? Não. O que fizera havia sido apenas um ato mecânico, um comportamento absolutamente natural de buscar satisfação para uma necessidade fisica. Sexo. Sim, esse era o nome. Kagome... Fechou os olhos para conter uma onda de tristeza.

Naquela noite ela agira e falara como se... O quê? Toda aquela bobagem sobre destino e amor! Não podia esperar que ele acreditasse... Não podia imaginar que seria capaz de convencê-lo...

Furioso, levantou-se e caminhou nu até a janela. A casa era isolada o bastante para garantir a mais completa privacidade. E quem poderia pensar em roupas depois de uma experiência tão devastadora?

Kagome!

Quase cinco anos haviam se passado desde que a co nhecera. Ela, uma jovem de dezoito anos. Ele, quase dez anos mais velho, porém mais vulnerável. Apaixonara-se quase que à primeira vista, e depois a seguira até a pensão barata onde ela se hospedava.

Kagome ficara confusa e apreensiva quando a abordara, tentando demonstrar uma sofisticação que não possuía, uma capacidade de controle que só a maturidade poderia proporcionar. Ficara encantado com sua ingenuidade, an sioso para tomá-la nos braços e protegê-la, talvez preve ni-la contra os perigos de se deixar atrair por um homem como ele.

Vários dias mais tarde, depois de muita persistência e paciência, conseguira convencê-la a aceitar um convite para sair. Kagome sugerira um café e escolhera uma mesa próxima da janela. Lembrava-se de ter aplaudido sua cautela, enquanto uma parte mais elementar e machista de sua personalidade lamentara não poder levá-la a al gum lugar mais tranqüilo. Mas, como nunca fora um homem das cavernas, aceitara a imposição de permane cerem em um local público.

Naquele primeiro encontro conversaram sobre muitas coisas. Quatro horas depois de tê-la ido buscar na pensão, ele a levara de volta e arrancara da jovem ingênua a promessa de que sairiam outras vezes.

Apaixonar-se não fazia parte de seus planos, especial mente por uma jovem de dezoito anos às portas da vida adulta e no primeiro semestre da universidade, mas os sentimentos por kagome o pegaram de surpresa, causando um choque e uma confusão que haviam impedido qual quer tipo de reação de sua parte.

Antes de conhecê-la havia assinado um contrato de prestação de serviço para um sultão de um pequeno es tado árabe no Oriente Médio. Em termos profissionais, a oportunidade era única e valiosa, e por isso a agarrara' com ansiedade e entusiasmo.

Os poucos meses que precederam a viagem deveriam ter sido empregados na solução de questões práticas, como o que faria com sua casa em Wryminster durante o período em que ficaria ausente, ou pôr em dia as visitas que ficara devendo aos amigos que residiam na área rural.

A lógica apontava para a venda do imóvel, um lugar grande demais para um homem sozinho, mas, como Kagome, também não tinha parentes próximos. Herdara a propriedade de uma tia-avó, e por isso sentia-se no dever de conservá-la.

Sério, afastou-se da janela.

Uma semana depois de ter conhecido Kagome, soubera que estava apaixonado por ela. Mais uma semana, e com preendera que a única solução seria casar-se com ela, por mais que a consciência desaconselhasse o gesto.

Kagome era jovem demais para o compromisso exigido pelo matrimônio, inexperiente demais para uma escolha tão de finitiva e séria. Mas também era sozinha, vulnerável, e vira em seus olhos a dor e o medo da rejeição na noite em que a informara sobre sua iminente partida para o Oriente.

amor que Kagome jurara sentir por ele não passara de uma paixão adolescente. E quem poderia culpá-la por ter confundido os sentimentos? Sempre soubera de sua inexperiência, de sua instabilidade, e mesmo assim in sistira no envolvimento.

Furioso, cerrou. os punhos. O que estava fazendo? Por que ainda tentava justificar seu comportamento?

Kagome era muito jovem, mas devia ter percebido que o que sentia por ela era algo mais profundo e maduro. Nunca escondera a intensidade de seu amor. E mesmo assim ela o abandonara sem nenhuma explicação, sem sequer permitir que falasse com ela e tentasse... o quê? Convencê-la a ficar?

Repetira aquela discussão silenciosa dezenas de vezes, e ainda não conseguira encontrar, respostas. Se era cul pado por tê-la apressado com relação ao casamento, Kagome também tinha culpa por não ter sido franca, por não ter dito claramente que queria a separação. Assim teria... Droga! O que teria feito? Usado o poder da atração sexual para fazê-la mudar de idéia? Teria ido tão longe? Ou teria sido forte o bastante para pôr as necessidades dela em primeiro plano e aceitado a separação?

Gostava de acreditar na última hipótese, mas Kagome devia ter imaginado o contrário e temido não ser capaz de resistir ao desejo. Esse era um sentimento sobre o qual jamais existira dúvidas. Nunca experimentara nada parecido antes de conhecê-la, nem depois dela. Mas depois de Kagome, nunca mais desejara sentir algo parecido. De pois dela, essa parte de sua natureza, de sua vida...

Irritado, reconheceu os pensamentos e alterou seu curso. Ele a levara até aquela casa pela primeira vez depois de uma longa caminhada pela margem do rio. Prometera leva-la de volta à pensão e estivera disposto a cumprir a promessa. Mas, quando estavam chegando na propriedade, a chuva começara a cair forte. Nenhum dos dois saíra prevenido, e o mais lógico havia sido buscar refúgio em sua casa.

Kagome ficara espantada e fascinada com a amplidão do lugar, e ainda lembrava como ela protestara insistindo que os sapatos molhados arruinariam o piso de madeira. Também notara o evidente sentimento de inferioridade e sofrera por isso. A fim de ajuda-la a relaxar, começara a contar parte da história da casa e de seu primeiro proprietário.

Ela se encantara com os golfinhos, traçando o desenho delicado com a ponta de um dedo, os olhos brilhando enquanto ela o encarava e comentava a beleza do trabalho artesanal.

Havia sido naquele momento que desistira de lutar contra os sentimentos por ela, incapaz de resistir ao im pulso de tomá-la nos braços e amá-la. Kagome era virgem quando a amara pela primeira vez. Uma menina. Mas não havia sido uma menina que se deitara em sua cama horas antes. Não, agora ela era uma mulher... Podia sen tir o corpo tenso, reagindo. Quando as mãos começaram a tocar e acariciar sua pele...

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça com vigor, mas nada era capaz de apagar as lembranças.

Depois da caminhada que fora concluída sob um vio lento temporal, insistira para que ela ficasse e jantasse com ele.

- O que gostaria de comer? - indagara.

Tímida e insegura, ela respondera encolhendo os ombros. Todas as vezes em que saíram para comer em um restaurante, ela buscara sua orientação com os olhos an tes de optar por uma das sugestões do cardápio, mas só .naquela noite, depois de pressioná-la para que escolhesse um prato qualquer, ela confessara que a maneira como fora criada não a preparara para o estilo sofisticado de vida de que ele desfrutava.

Antes haviam falado rapidamente sobre sua infância, mas naquela noite Kagome oferecera mais detalhes, espe cialmente depois do vinho que Sesshoumaru abrira para acom panhar a refeição.

Seus pais também haviam morrido quando ainda era pequeno, e a ausência da mãe era uma experiência em comum. Mas era neto de pessoas muito ricas, e apesar de ter considerado os cuidados distantes e frios e ter sido educado em um colégio interno muito formal, nunca passara por nada parecido com o que Kagome enfrentara. Jamais tivera de pensar no próprio sustento.

Depois da emocionante confissão, passara a sentir de forma ainda mais intensa a necessidade de protegê-la, e ficara admirado com o fascínio estampado nos olhos dela durante a rápida visita ao mercado local, onde foram comprar os ingredientes para o jantar. Tomado por uma espécie de instinto paternal que nunca imaginara ter, percorrera os corredores explicando a origem e a utilidade de cada ingrediente que ia colocando no carrinho, dizendo também como eram preparadas e saboreadas.

- Mas quem vai cozinhar? - Kagome havia indagado depois de ouvi-lo.

- Eu.

E Sesshoumaru cozinhara.

Antes de conhecê-la, sempre havia se considerado um solteirão convicto cujo principal foco era a carreira. Desde a infância sonhara tornar-se biólogo marítimo e seguir os passos dos pais, um casal que trabalhara e morrera unido em um acidente no litoral das ilhas Maurício.

Gostava de mulheres. Oh, sim, apreciava o sexo oposto. Mas preferia relacionar-se com suas representantes mais adultas e sofisticadas, porque essas entendiam que seu interesse não incluía um relacionamento permanente.

Com Kagome, no entanto, esses sentimentos haviam mu dado. Não a queria apenas na cama. Queria tê-la a seu lado para sempre, em todos os momentos de sua vida.

Depois do jantar foram para a sala íntima, onde a - convencera a falar sobre seus sonhos e esperanças en quanto a alimentava com morangos cobertos com, choco late intercalados com pequenas porções de champanhe.

Depois de comer um fruto mais suculento, Annie ficara 'com o canto da boca sujo de chocolate, e ele se inclinara para limpá-lo com os dedos. O corpo reagira imediatamente ao contato, e não pudera mais conter o desejo de beijá-la. Ela o fitara com uma mistura de ansiedade e incerteza.

- Tudo bem - murmurara a fim de tranqüilizá-la. - Não vou machucá-la...

Machucá-la! Sesshoumaru riu com amargura. Que piada! Mas, naquela época, não podia imaginar o que aconte ceria. Ela se mostrara tão ingênua, tão doce e amorosa!

Haviam ido para a cama pela primeira vez um mês depois de terem se conhecido, e ele a estimulara a despir as inibições junto com as roupas. No final, havia sido ele quem estivera próximo de perder o controle, incapaz de dominar o que sentia ao tocá-la.

Seis semanas depois do primeiro encontro haviam se casado, e duas semanas mais tarde ela o abandonara. Fora totalmente honesto com Kagome desde o início. Nunca escondera que em breve teria de partir para assumir um novo trabalho no Golfo, e também deixara claro, pouco antes do casamento, que não poderia levá-la naquela viagem.

- Quanto tempo vai passar fora? - ela havia perguntado.

- Assinei um contrato de três anos, mas terei vários períodos de licença. Por exemplo, terei um mês em casa na época do Natal, e depois mais dois no verão. E você tem a faculdade para ocupá-la. O tempo vai passar depressa.

- Tem certeza de que quer se casar comigo?

- É claro que sim - ele respondera, sem se dar conta de que as dúvidas eram dela.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que deseja se casar comigo? - Kagome pressionara em outra ocasião.

Mais uma vez, não entendera a pista que ela oferecia. Não compreendera que devia devolver a pergunta.

Por isso respondera com firmeza.

- Já disse que sim. Eu amo você.

- Mas somos tão diferentes...

- É verdade. Você é uma mulher, eu sou um homem - rira.

- Sabe que estou me referindo a outras coisas. Vai dizer que o que importa é a essência do ser humano, e concordo com isso, mas outras pessoas fazem julgamen tos, e fomos criados de formas tão diferentes que... Oh, eu nem sei quem são meus pais, e...

- Nada disso tem importância.

- Não? Seus amigos, seu estilo de vida...

- Minha vida é você, Annie.

- Eu? Como, se nem estará aqui?

- Você sabe que não tenho escolha.

- Sim, eu sei.

E Sesshoumaru sentira-se culpado pelo sofrimento que vira em seus olhos. Desde o início soubera que não poderia deixar de cumprir o contrato com o sultão árabe. Apesar disso, tentara consolá-la.

- Sei que vai ser difícil para nós dois, mas outros casais conseguem superar longos períodos de separação.

- Eu sei. As vezes tenho a impressão de que meu destino é estar sempre sozinha.

- Você não estará sozinha - ele insistira.

Mas os olhos de Kagome permaneceram tristes, desolados.

- Talvez seja mais fácil viver sem esses sentimentos tão envolventes. Sem amar alguém - ela opinara mais tarde. Havia sido a partir daquela conclusão que começara a afastar-se? Mas ela se mostrara tão feliz no casamento, tão apaixonada! Ou o fato de ser dez anos mais velho o levara a crer que sabia o que era melhor para ela?

Era forçado a reconhecer que os anos anteriores e o sofrimento promoveram grandes mudanças. Jamais po deria entender como ela tivera coragem de abandoná-lo sem ao menos oferecer uma explicação, mas a amargura havia se transformado em uma espécie de aceitação mais racional. Mesmo assim, parte dele ainda precisava de respostas para as questões que ela deixara em sua vida.

Os pensamentos voltaram ao passado. kagome havia se casado com ele. Tivera de cumprir uma série de forma lidades e tomar muitas providências, como notificar as autoridades e providenciar toda a documentação. Até as alianças que comprara tiveram de voltar à joalheria para ajustes, porque o dedo dela era tão delicado que o menor anel ficara largo.

Sesshpumaru a carregara até a cama naquela primeira noite de casados e a amara com as janelas abertas para que pudessem ouvir os sussurros do rio e do vento. O clímax fora tão intenso que Kagome gritara, um som agudo e fe minino que ecoara no silêncio da noite. Por um instante o tempo havia parado, como se todo o universo reconhe cesse a força daquele amor. Pelo menos havia sido essa a sensação que experimentara.

Mais tarde ela chorara, e Sesshoumaru também ficara com os olhos cheios de lágrimas emocionadas. Mas, quanto mais se aproximavam da data da partida, mais ela se tornava triste e retraída, plantando nele a semente da culpa por saber que era responsável por todo aquele so frimento. Afinal, não medira esforços para persuadi-Ia a aceitá-lo como marido, e agora, além do próprio sofri mento por ter de partir, teria de conviver também com a lembrança daquele olhar aflito e deprimido.

E então, numa certa noite, tiveram a primeira e fatí dica discussão.

. O dia havia sido quente, e Sesshoumaru sentia-se irritado com o calor e com as circunstâncias. Temia o momento de deixá-la, e já começava a considerar a hipótese de romper o contrato com o sultão e procurar por outro tra balho mais perto de casa. Mas... onde? Em uma das com panhias de petróleo que operavam no Mar no Norte?

No Golfo estaria no comando de uma equipe de mer gulhadores e biólogos contratados para verificarem os efeitos da poluição sobre a fauna e a flora local. Era uma oportunidade única de participar de uma pesquisa que era o sonho de todos os profissionais de sua área. Pre tendia publicar um artigo com suas descobertas assim que concluísse o trabalho no Oriente, e sabia que jamais teria outra chance como aquela.

Mas odiava a idéia de afastar-se de Kagome. Passara as três noites anteriores ouvindo seu choro aflito no meio da noite, e havia uma tensão entre eles que nenhum dos dois era capaz de dissipar.

Kagome começaria o primeiro semestre na universidade uma semana depois de sua partida, e naquele dia, tentando abrir um novo assunto que não estivesse relacionado a sua viagem, ele passara a tarde falando sobre todas as opções profissionais que teria depois de concluir o curso.

- Não sei mais se quero ir para a universidade - ela confessara em voz baixa. - Afinal, agora estamos casados e... bem, quando tivermos filhos...

- Filhos! - Sesshoumaru interrompera. Nunca haviam dis cutido se teriam ou não uma família. A experiência da própria criação, a crença infantil de não ter sido importante o bastante para os pais e a compreensão madura das exi gências do trabalho que havia escolhido... Bem, tudo o le vava a entender que nem todos os seres humanos estavam aptos a assumirem a responsabilidade de uma nova vida, e a maior questão era saber se não era um desses incapazes.

Pelo visto, Kagome tinha um ponto de vista completa mente diferente do dele, e precisava fazê-la compreender que precisavam de tempo para ajustar o relacionamento e conquistarem uma certa estabilidade matrimonial an tes de pensarem em filhos.

Não havia a menor possibilidade de se tornarem pais en quanto estivesse preso ao contrato no Oriente. Não queria que seu filho passasse por tudo que havia sofrido na infância.

- Não quer ter filhos? - ela exclamara chocada. - Mas... por que não?

- A paternidade não se limita a ter um bebê,Kagome. A decisão de ter filhos envolve... - Tentara encontrar as palavras certas. - Envolve uma grande responsabi lidade. Quando criamos um ser humano não estamos dan do a ele apenas a vida. Estamos também impondo a essa criatura nossa história pessoal, nossas escolhas e deci sões. E no momento, sinto que não quero sobrecarregar uma criança com todas essas opções. Temos um ao outro... não é o suficiente? Eu me casei para estar com você, Kagome. Não para ter filhos.

- Sim, eu sei - ela respondera num tom abafado e triste. - Mas às vezes as coisas acontecem... um bebê é concebido sem ter sido planejado e...

- Não conosco - Sesshoumaru negara de imediato. - Eu não... - E havia parado para encara-la. - Do que es tamos falando, afinal? Não é possível que esteja grávida.

Uma das primeiras providências que tomara desde o início do relacionamento havia sido a de garantir que ela não teria de preocupar-se com métodos anticoncep cionais, porque ele se encarregaria da proteção. Ficara emocionado quando, tímida, Kagome confessara que havia lido em algum lugar que o sexo poderia dar mais prazer se ele não tivesse de usar nada, e por causa disso ela assumira a responsabilidade pela contracepção.

Aceitara a mudança sem questiona-la, movido pelo de sejo de senti-Ia integralmente sem a barreira artificial da proteção.

- Não podemos ter nenhum acidente, Kagome - repe tira com firmeza.

- E se tivermos?

Seu rosto estivera corado e os olhos expressavam deter minação. Normalmente não debatiam pontos polêmicos, e a última coisa que queria quando dispunham de tão pouco tempo juntos era discutir uma suposta gravidez. Levando os dedos à têmpora, massageara a região onde um latejar constante o incomodara durante todo o dia.

- Se tivermos, tomaremos a decisão mais sensata e interromperemos a gravidez.

- Aborto? - ela gritara com o rosto pálido. - Está dizendo que espera que eu tire a vida do nosso filho?

- Annie, pelo amor de Deus, não seja dramática - ele pedira impaciente. - Quando chegar o momento, vol taremos ao assunto e faremos planos racionais para uma família. Até lá, seria loucura pensarmos em termos filhos. Olhe para você! Ainda é uma criança!

- Mas era uma adulta quando quis me levar para a cama e me pediu em casamento. E estamos falando do meu corpo. Meu, ouviu bem? E se há uma coisa de que tenho certeza, Sesshoumaru, é que nunca, absolutamente ja mais, eu seria capaz de destruir uma vida em meu ventre. E se tentar obrigar-me, então... então...

- Então o quê? - ele explodira exasperado. O latejar persistente havia se transformado em uma violenta dor de cabeça.

- Então o deixarei.

- Deixar-me? Não seja ridícula! Isso é infantil, Kagome. Estamos casados há menos de um mês. Você não está grávida e...

- E se estivesse? Você insistiria para que eu me sub metesse a um aborto, certo?

Kagome havia suspirado.

- Não podemos ter um filho agora.

- Por que você não quer?

- Você sabe em que posição eu estou. Preciso pensar na minha carreira e...

- Oh, sim, sua carreira! Não devo me esquecer dela, não é? Nada, ninguém pode interferir em sua preciosa carreira!

Naquele momento compreendera, ou pensara ter com preendido, o que estava errado. Como ele, Kagome temia a separação e buscava defesas contra a dor.

- Vamos parar com essa tolice - dissera, abrindo os braços numa oferta de paz.

Mas, em vez de aceitá-la e mergulhar no abraço, Kagome recuara um passo, o rosto e o corpo gelados numa de monstração de desdém.

- Sexo... É só nisso que sabe pensar, Sesshoumaru? La mento, mas não estou com a menor disposição.

E partira, deixando-o boquiaberto e dividido entre a raiva e o riso.

Não havia visto a esposa demonstrar toda aquela al tivez antes, nem tamanha obstinação, refletira mais tar de, quando ela recusara todas as tentativas de aproximação. Irritado com a demonstração de imaturidade e com _a _própria dor de cabeça, acabara encolhendo os ombros.

- Se fosse você, tentaria crescer um pouco antes de pensar em ter filhos - havia disparado.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez desde o casamento, dormiram sem se tocar. Por várias vezes Sesshoumaru se sen tira tentado a estender a mão e acariciá-la, a encerrar a discórdia com uma declaração de amor e uma confissão sobre como temia ter de deixá-la. Mas era um homem orgulhoso, e precisava sentir que ela também o queria, que era mais importante para ela do que uma criança que ainda nem havia sido concebida.

Mas Kagome não tomara a iniciativa de aproximar-se, e então por conta da dor de cabeça que ameaçava enlou quecê-lo, tomara os analgésicos que mantinha em casa para esses momentos e dormira até tarde na manhã seguinte.

Quando conseguira superar o sono profundo induzido pelo medicamento, Kagome havia partido.

Para nunca mais voltar...

A princípio havia imaginado que ela fora até a cidade para fazer compras, mas depois de ter passado o dia todo esperando em vão, começara a compreender que ela não retornaria.

Vasculhara as ruas da cidade e o campus da univer sidade, mas não encontrara nenhum sinal dela. Deses perado, visitara a pensão onde ela vivera antes do casa mento, mas a dona havia partido em uma viagem de férias com o marido, e a prima que ela deixara em seu lugar nem reconhecera a descrição de Kagome.

Kagome passara noites em claro, esperando ouvi-Ia entrar em casa, mas nada havia acontecido.

Uma semana se passara sem nenhum sinal dela, e Sesshoumaru começara a acreditar no impossível. Kagome o abandonara, e tudo por causa de uma discussão estúpida.

Tentara lembrar que ela era apenas uma criança de dezoito anos. A reação exagerada era compreensível e perdoável. Kagome voltaria assim que superasse a mágoa. O amor que os unia era forte demais para que continuasse longe dele.

Dez dias mais tarde, na véspera de sua partida para o Oriente Médio, ainda não conseguira aceitar que ela real mente o deixara, que não estava apenas representando em uma tentativa tola de castiga-lo. Alimentara a esperança de vê-Ia até o último minuto, até a última chamada para o embarque, e decolara levando com ele essa mesma es perança, certo de que o casal que ficara cuidando da casa o informaria de seu retorno dentro de alguns dias.

Mas nada disso acontecera, e no final tivera de aceitar que a razão pela qual ela não voltara, a razão que a levara a deixa-lo, era o arrependimento. Lamentava ter cometido o erro de se casar com ele e pretendia reparar seu engano.

Naquele Natal Sesshoumaru não voltara para o Reino Uni do. Para quê? Comemorara seu aniversário sozinho no mês de março, e repetira a experiência nos anos seguin tes. Também havia lembrado sozinho todas as datas es peciais, como o aniversário do primeiro encontro, o da primeira noite de amor, o de casamento...

Os anos passaram, levando com eles o choque e a in credulidade. Tudo que restara era uma irritação natural por não saber o que a levara a partir sem dar explicações. Resignara-se com a dor que o acompanharia para sempre, mas a última coisa que esperava era vê-Ia voltando como se nada houvesse acontecido. Sem aviso, sem justificati vas, sem sequer reconhecer ou mencionar o que fizera. E nunca havia esperado testemunhar um comportamento tão bizarro.

Tenso, lutou contra a onda de dor que ameaçava inun dá-lo. No passado, quando faziam amor, ele era o tutor, e ela, a discípula. Mas naquela noite... Com a amargura que só um homem que amara e fora rejeitado podia sentir, rangeu os dentes contra a ferocidade do ciúme provocado pela idéia dos relacionamentos que ela podia ter mantido em sua ausência.

Toda aquela bobagem sobre destino, sobre terem nas cido para estarem juntos, tudo havia sido ridículo. Kagome não podia esperar que acreditasse nela! Então, por que não dissera alguma coisa? Por que não a detivera? Por que não se havia contido? Porque era um homem. Kagome não tinha mais nenhum significado especial, nenhum, e a primeira coisa que faria quando ela acordasse seria exigir uma explicação para o seu reaparecimento.

Sim. Essa seria sua, primeira atitude. E a segunda seria providenciar o divórcio!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kagome acordou sobressaltada e olhou em volta antes de sorrir aliviada, reconhecen do a silhueta recortada contra a luz da janela.

- Não _foi só _um sonho - disse com alegria. Sesshoumaru olhou para ela. Que papel estaria represen tando agora? Bem, também sabia representar.

- Não, não _foi um _sonho - concordou. - E tenho os arranhões para comprovar a realidade. Quer vê-los?

Ao vê-Ia corar e baixar a cabeça numa demonstração de pudor, teve de admitir que ela era uma excelente atriz. Mesmo conhecendo a verdade, não conseguia evitar que o coração batesse mais depressa enquanto lutava contra o ímpeto de aproximar-se.

Endurecendo o coração, preparou-se para dizer a ela que estava perdendo tempo tentando confundi-lo, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar as palavras, Kagome o surpreendeu.

- Sei que parece tolice, mas ainda não consigo acre ditar que tudo isso é real. Que você e eu somos reais.

- O que quer que eu faça para provar que não está sonhando? Quer que eu vá até aí e... - Parou ao perceber que a sugestão, cujo objetivo era colocá-la em seu devido lugar, exercia um efeito indesejado sobre seu corpo. Sabia que a desejava no sentido físico da palavra, mas não a queria de verdade. Mesmo assim, era como se os pés se movessem com vontade própria, levando-o até a cama e para perto de Kagome. Não. Tudo que queria era certificar-se de que ela não fugiria quando a desmasca rasse e exigir uma explicação para o estranho e inusitado comportamento.

- Preciso me levantar - ela anunciou. - Você deve ter coisas para fazer e...

- E você também. Como tem ocupado seu tempo, Kagome? O que tem feito com sua vida?

Por um momento ela reagiu com surpresa, assustada com o tom agressivo. Puxou o cobertor sobre o corpo com tamanha' modéstia, que Sesshoumaru sentiu-se impressionado.

- Eu... trabalho para a Petrofiche em regime de meio período - contou hesitante.

Agora começava a entender tudo. Por isso ela sabia sobre seu retorno à região. Devia ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre sua cóntratação nos corredores da empresa.

- Meio período? - comentou com tom crítico.

Mas ela não parecia registrar o desprezo em sua voz ou o significado das palavras.

- Oh, isto tudo é um sonho que se realiza - disse. - Nunca pensei... Quando o vi no restaurante naquela noite... Não imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. - Enquanto fa lava, estendeu a mão para tocar a dele, o rosto iluminado por uma alegria radiante e o corpo todo tremendo. - Dizem que a realidade nunca pode corresponder às expectativas criadas pelos sonhos, mas não é verdade. Minha realidade... Você... - Parou para encará-lo com uma emoção tão in tensa, que Sesshoumaru teve de lembrar quem era ela, e como era improvável que estivesse falando sério. - Você é muito mais que... muito mais do que sonhei ser possível. Ainda não acredito que tive a sorte de encontrá-lo... que o destino aproximou nossos caminhos. Sinto-me tão... abençoada! On tem à noite - continuou, puxando a mão dele para fazê-lo sentar-se na cama -, vivi a experiência mais perfeita e maravilhosa de toda minha vida. E você foi o responsável por isso. Eu o amo tanto...

Era difícil lembrar que ela mentia, que a emoção era apenas uma farsa, uma encenação para envolvê-lo. E Kagome ainda não se cansara de representar.

- Oh, céus! Acho que vou chorar. E os homens de testam mulheres choronas, não é?

Apaixonara-se por cada faceta de sua personalidade, especialmente pelo senso de humor, mas, como tudo nela, agora sabia que a riso fácil também era uma ficção. Por isso afastou-se.

- Estou com fome - disse. - Vou descer e preparar o café.

Era melhor esperar até que estivessem em um am biente mais neutro para confrontá-la, disse a si mesmo enquanto se levantava. Mas, consternado, sentiu que ela segurava seu braço e o impedia de escapar.

- Também estou faminta... por você.

- Ah... Quer mais sexo? - Sem parar para analisar a fúria ou a maneira como reagia a ela, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a.

Kagome temia desmaiar. Acordar naquela manhã na cama onde havia passado a noite com o homem que ama va, saber que ele era real, que o sentimento era verda deiro, era quase mais do que podia compreender. E ser novamente abraçada e beijada por ele, sentir aquela ener gia vibrante, saber que ele a desejava... Queria tocá-lo e acariciá-lo... carícias íntimas... mas ainda sentia ver gonha de tomar certas iniciativas.

A hesitação desapareceu quando ele a empurrou contra o colchão e murmurou:

- Foi você quem pediu.

- Eu... sim, eu quero você - ela sussurrou. - Não imagina como o amo...

Sesshoumaru puxou o cobertor com um movimento brusco, quase furioso. As mãos e as bocas tocaram sua pele nua, acariciando, explorando... Sabia que ele podia vê-Ia com clareza à luz pálida do amanhecer, mas não sentia nenhum constrangimento. Tudo que sentia era o fogo que fazia sangue ferver em suas veias. Inflamada, tentou tocá-lo e assustou-se ao ouvir o grito que precedeu o afastamento. - Não!

- Está mesmo muito interessado no café da manhã, não é? - brincou, oferecendo um sorriso terno.

- Vou descer para prepará-lo. - E saiu apressado. Kagome o viu partir. O corpo ainda clamava por ele, mas sob a urgência havia um delicioso contentamento, uma lembrança doce e positiva da noite que haviam vi vido juntos.

Foi fácil encontrar o banheiro da suíte. Na verdade, tinha a sensação de conhecer todos os recantos da casa. O lugar era tão familiar, que em outras circunstâncias teria recebido o sentimento com certa desconfiança. Mas sabia que tudo fazia parte da espantosa trama do destino, e por isso en carava as emoções com absoluta naturalidade.

Foi ainda mais fácil encontrar a cozinha, não só pelo instinto que a guiava, mas por causa do delicioso aroma café e bacon.

- Preparei ovos mexidos para você. Sei que gosta deles assim.

Kagome olhou em volta e sentou-se enquanto o prato de comida era posto diante dela.

-Eu... nunca como todas essas coisas no café... exceto...

- No Natal e em outras ocasiões especiais. Sim, eu sei. Atento, viu a confusão dominar seus traços enquanto ela tocava os alimentos com a ponta do garfo.

- Não entendo como pode saber tantas coisas sobre mim sem ao menos nos conhecermos - começou devagar. Em seguida sorriu. - Mas estou feliz por termos nos encontrado. E por você me amar.

- Pelo amor de Deus; Kagome! - Sesshoumaru explodiu. - Pare de fingir. A brincadeira acabou. E quanto ao meu amor por você... O que pensa que sou? Que tipo de tolo imagina que sou? De minha parte, só existe uma razão para o que aconteceu entre nós ontem à noite, um motivo que não tem nenhuma relação com amor ou sentimentos mais nobres. Eu apenas reagi como um homem normal. Fui tentado, provocado, e não hesitei diante da oportu nidade de saciar certas necessidades físicas.

Kagome o encarava em silêncio. Sentia o coração dispa rado no peito. Os pulmões ardiam como se respirasse gás tóxico.

- Não entendo - começou receosa. - O que está dizendo?

- Chega de fingir, Kagome. Já disse que não sou nenhum idiota. Toda essa tolice sobre destino... Meu Deus, você ê muito fria. Voltar à minha vida... deitar-se em minha cama como se os últimos cinco anos não houvessem existido...

Era como se uma enorme pedra a esmagasse lenta mente, impedindo o raciocínio, a respiração e todas as outras funções do organismo. Mas a opressão não a im pedia de sentir a dor e o medo.

- Por favor - gemeu, tentando recuperar o controle sobre as cordas vocais. - Não consigo entender!

- O que pode ser tão complexo?

Era evidente que ele estava furioso, mas não temia sua ira. Era como se não tivesse energia para considerá-la enquanto lutava com a enormidade do choque que estava sofrendo.

- Acha que eu entendi quando desistiu de tudo? De mim, do nosso casamento...

Casamento!

Kagome levantou-se e sentiu o quarto girar depressa. Uma voz poderosa penetrou em seus sentidos.

- Oh, não, nem pense nisso. Não vai conseguir escapar fingindo um desmaio. Kagome... Kagome!

Ouviu o tom furioso antes de mergulhar no alívio ofe recido pela completa escuridão.

Quando recobrou a consciência estava sentada, desta vez numa confortável poltrona em uma sala bem mobi liada. Como os outros cômodos da casa, aquele também era vagamente familiar.

O medo tornava-se mais intenso. E também um sen timento de... de... Não sabia identificar o que sentia, mas era algo terrível.

- Eu... Nós... Não podemos ser casados - sussurrou com dificuldade. - Não o conheço! Nem sei qual é o seu nome!

Por um momento pensou que ele fosse agredi-Ia, tal a intensidade de sua fúria, mas quando se encolheu, ele recuou e riu.

- Essa é boa! Ontem à noite disse que o destino havia nos unido, que eu era seu único e verdadeiro amor, e agora está tentando me convencer de que nem sabe quem sou. Diga-me, Kagome, tem o hábito de ir para a cama com desconhecidos? Esta é outra parte de sua persona lidade que eu não conhecia? Como a tendência de desa parecer sem dar explicações? Por acaso parou para pensar no que eu senti?

Era um pesadelo! Sim, agora compreendia! O sonho havia se transformado em um terrível pesadelo.

- Não podemos ser casados!

- Quer uma prova? - E caminhou até uma escriva ninha em um canto da sala. De uma gaveta retirou uma pequena caixa de onde extraiu um pedaço de papel. - Leia isto - ordenou com tom seco.

Kagome obedeceu e sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias; as mãos estavam tão frias que doíam.

Devagar, leu o documento até o fim antes de encarar o homem diante dela.

- Seu nome é Sesshoumaru... - Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, mas não conseguia formular nenhuma delas. Ele havia dito que o abandonara... desaparecera. Que tipo de relacionamento teriam tido para que tomasse uma atitude tão drástica? Sabia que não daria as costas para um compromisso tão sério quanto o do casamento. Que tipo de casamento? Ou que tipo de homem? Um homem que levava mulheres para a cama pelo simples prazer do sexo? - Não posso ficar aqui. Tenho de ir embora...

- Nem pense nisso. Primeiro vai ter de explicar por que me deixou. É o mínimo que posso esperar. E depois daquela farsa patética de ontem à noite... Destino!

O que poderia dizer? Tinha de defender-se.

- Deve ter sido... Eu jamais teria...'- Parou e respirou fundo. Apesar do choque, ainda tinha seu orgulho. Não reforçaria o que havia dito na noite anterior.

- Por que não fala o que tem em mente? Não consegue lembrar? - ele debochou.

- Não.

O silêncio estendeu-se por alguns segundos, tenso, en quanto eles trocavam um olhar repleto de significados. Depois Sesshoumaru praguejou e virou-se, de forma que estava de costas para ela quando disse:

- Que tipo de resposta é essa, Kagome? Acha mesmo que sou algum idiota? Ontem à noite, quando estávamos na cama, você se lembrou de tudo. Cada toque, cada carícia... cada beijo que no passado costumava usar para excitar-me.

- Não foi deliberado... - E parou. O que Sesshoumaru dizia era chocante e doloroso demais. Precisava escapar e ficar sozinha para tentar absorver todas as informações.

- Ei, onde pensa que vai? - ele gritou ao vê-Ia correr para a porta.

Estava tão apressada, que quase derrubou o carteiro ao sair.

Sesshoumaru, que tentava alcança-la, foi detido pelo homem que solicitava sua assinatura em um recibo de corres pondência registrada. Ouviu o som do motor do carro e os pneus rodando em falso no asfalto.

Ela conseguira. Escapara mais uma vez.

Kagome tremia tanto que temia não ser capaz de dirigir. Mas não podia parar agora... não enquanto não estivesse segura em sua casa.

Lágrimas corriam por seu rosto enquanto o coração batia forte com um misto de espanto e emoção. Não era Kagome Higurashi. Era a sra. Sesshoumaru Taishou... uma mulher `: casada... E seu marido era o homem de seus sonhos!

Quando finalmente parou o carro diante do chalé, ela ria com incredulidade histérica. O homem de seus so nhos... talvez. Mas, para Sesshoumaru, ela era a mulher de - seus piores pesadelos!


End file.
